Story:Star Trek:Intrepid/Reversal/Chapter Five
In the Arrowcave the team are shocked by what they just heard when Kira objects to it. NO! I'm not gonna let you kill my husband Kira says as she looks at him. Oliver looks at her. If Black Siren pays the Alliance a visit with him with her and then the entire Federation fleet is screwed over he knows every ship's weakness and their pre-fix codes he even broke into Starfleet Engineering Corps lab for some parts for whatever she's building Oliver says as he looks at them. Kira looks at him and leaves the Arrowcave to talk to John. Meanwhile at the base Typhuss is practicing with holographic versions of Starfleet Security personnel from the USS Voyager and then the program ends after he snaps Chakotay's neck along with Green Arrow's neck who was there waiting for him and the images vanish as Black Siren walks in. Nice work sweetie Black Siren says as she claps her hands and looks at him. He smiles evilly. Thank you my love says Typhuss as he looks at Earth Two Laurel. She looks at him. So you ready for another mission I want you to break into Starfleet Headquarters and get a file on the Omega particle we'll need it to power our weapon of destruction Black Siren says as she looks at him. He looks at her. I'm ready, I will not fail you says Typhuss as he looks at Earth Two Laurel. She looks at him. And if you see your friend Admiral Martin bring him to me I want to kill him myself Black Siren says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Your wish is my command says Typhuss as he looks at Earth Two Laurel. At Starfleet Headquarters Kira is ranting to John about what Oliver and Team Arrow plan to do. Oliver and the team plan to kill Typhuss, Oliver won't even try to save Typhuss and we can't let this happen says Kira as she looks at John. John looks at her. What can we do? John says as he looks at her. She looks at him. We get to Typhuss before they do and help him turn back says Kira as she looks at John. He looks at him. it's not gonna be easy it took forever until Ronon was normal himself John says as he looks at Kira. Kira looks at him. What do you mean? Kira says as she loks at him. He looks at her. If he's been turned by a Wraith then it's gonna be hard to turn him back to normal John says as he looks at her. The lights shut off as the emergency lights come on he gets out a particle rifle and leaves his office and searches the corridors and sees two guards down but alive and he moves into the archive room and searching the room and clearing the corners and he shines his light on Typhuss. Typhuss what are you doing? John says as he looks at him. He looks at him. My mission, you are a bouns for Black Siren says Typhuss as he looks at John. He aims his particle rifle at him. Don't make me shoot you Typhuss you're not taking me to that wicked witch of the East John says as he looks at him. He looks at John. Typhuss aims his bow at John. You are coming with me, don't make me shoot you John says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at him. We're both aiming two deadly weapons which one is going to pull the trigger this is what I was fearing the most, you and me best buds with our weapons trained on each other and we both know that she'll kill me if you take me to her you understand that my daughter and son will grow up without a father John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. I don't have a choice, do you know what Black Siren will do to me if I don't do what she wants says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at him. I am not going to her so she can snap my neck John says as he looks at him. He looks at him. If I don't bring you to Black Siren, she will kill me says Typhuss as he looks at John. He shook his head. And then he gets out a phaser and points it at the small vial of the particle that Starfleet was able to find and was planning on destroying but at war with the Borg, Xindi, and Der'kal they forgot and Typhuss threatens to shoot the vial. If you don't come with me I will shoot the vial says Typhuss as he looks at John. He looks at him. Typhuss that will take out Starfleet Headquarters John says as he looks at him. He looks at him evilly. Then I guess you better come with me, your choice says Typhuss as he looks at John then at the vial. John puts down the rifle and looks at him. Lead the way John says as he looks at Typhuss. He escorts him out of the building. I'm sorry John, I have no choice but to do what Black Siren wants and she is watching me right now says Typhuss as he looks at John.